Papercut
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Estudar com o namorado não tem fama de resultar muito bem, seja de que maneira for. [hurt/comfort/romance/fluff/shounen ai] O sumário é uma treta, mas a história é melhor (acho) uwu'


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

Pairing: Aomine/Kise

Género: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/fluff

Nota: Eu sou _**contra**_ o Novo Acordo Ortográfico da Língua Portuguesa

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Papercut**

"Aomine-chi, não durmas!", Choramingava Kise, sacudindo-o.

"Não me chateies, caralho…", resmungou Aomine mal-humorado, numa voz levemente rouca, levantando a cabeça com ar irritado.

Estavam a estudar para as provas. Ou pelo menos a ideia era essa.

Estavam os dois sentados no chão, à frente da mesinha baixa da sala de Aomine, no meio de uma pilha de livros e papéis. Eram 7 da noite e estavam os dois sozinhos em casa, pois os pais de Aomine tinham saído.

A primeira hora de estudo até tinha sido relativamente produtiva, tinham feito alguns exercícios de matemática e o nível de concentração fora razoável.

Mas na segunda hora a coisa tinha descambado completamente. Aomine começara a resmungar, dizendo que aquilo era uma seca e que estava aborrecido e que deviam era ir até ao quarto dele fazer coisas interessantes, mas Kise permanecera fiel ao objectivo e isso irritara Aomine profundamente. E era por isso que Aomine estava agora praticamente a dormir, porque estava aborrecido e irritado.

"Estúpido Aomine-chi! Se não estudarmos vamos ter negativa e reprovar!", Repreendeu Kise, chateado.

"Não me chames estúpido…", Resmungou Aomine lançando-lhe um olhar agressivo "O que é que isso me interessa?! Estou-me a pouco lixando para as notas, pá…"

Kise fez beicinho, olhando para o lado com ar chateado e cruzando os braços.

"Estúpido…", resmungou por entre dentes.

"Tsk…", fez Aomine aborrecido ao vê-lo amuar. _Maldito! Porque é que ele tem de ser tão adorável?! Ele é um rapaz!, _pensou irritado.

"Olha, sabes?! Também não quero saber! Não queres estudar?! Então não vamos estudar! Satisfeito?!", Exclamou Kise de repente, parecendo ter sido dominado por um ataque de fúria ao ver que Aomine não fazia tenções de mudar de ideias e começando a arrumar as coisas furiosamente, pegando nos apontamentos e juntando-os todos agressivamente.

"Vê lá se é preciso ficares tão irritado por uma merda de nada…", resmungou Aomine chateado ao vê-lo agir daquela maneira.

"Não é uma merda de nada, _Ahomine_! Tu és sempre assim! Não queres saber de nada!", Exclamou Kise furioso, enquanto arrumava as coisas enraivecido.

"Como assim não quero saber de nada?!", Inquiriu Aomine elevando a voz, começando a zangar-se a sério.

"É verdade!", Exclamou Kise, parando de mexer nas folhas e encarando-o furioso, "Tu só pensas em Basket e em ti próprio!"

"Ouve, nem te admito que me digas isso, percebeste?!", Ordenou Aomine em voz alta, agora extremamente zangado.

Como é que ele podia dizer aquilo?! Ele, de todas as pessoas do mundo?!

"Não?! Porquê, é mentira?!", Perguntou Kise furioso, continuando a encará-lo.

Aomine nem queria acreditar!

"Eu não acredito que estou a ouvir isto…", disse Aomine, genuinamente incrédulo, devolvendo a Kise um olhar simultaneamente incrédulo e zangado.

"Não?!", Exclamou Kise, retomando a organização furiosa dos papéis "Pois estás mesmo! E sabes que mais?! Acho que o que eu sinto é unilateral!", Vociferou irritado.

A voz começou a tremer-lhe, tal como as mãos.

Parou tudo.

Aomine sentiu um aperto doloroso no peito, e ficou completamente chocado.

Como é que ele podia dizer aquilo…?

"Isto já não tem nada a ver com os estudos pois não…?", Perguntou, claramente magoado.

"Tem-", tentou Kise retorquir, mas de repente cortou-se no dedo com o canto de uma folha de papel "_itai_…", murmurou apertando o dedo na outra mão, sentindo as lágrimas finalmente começarem a escorrer-lhe pela cara abaixo. Aquela dor fez com que não conseguisse aguentar mais. Termia por todos os lados e baixara o rosto, para que Aomine não o visse chorar, mesmo que fosse de raiva. Odiava-se por começar a chorar tão facilmente e isso fazia-o chorar mais ainda.

"Oe…o que foi? Magoaste-te?", Perguntou Aomine subitamente preocupado, aproximando-se de Kise sem este se aperceber ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e agarrou-lhe na mão ferida.

Kise surpreendeu-se e levantou a cabeça de repente ao sentir a sua mão ser agarrada pela mão quente de Aomine.

Aomine olhou para o dedo e viu sangue a escorrer daquele pequeno corte. Olhou depois para o rosto de Kise.

Olhou-o intensamente durante alguns instantes.

E Kise não previu o que aconteceu a seguir.

Aomine levou a mão dele aos lábios gentilmente, e lambeu o sangue devagar antes de beijar suavemente o dedo magoado.

Kise gemeu baixinho, ao sentir a língua de Aomine na ferida.

Fora completamente apanhado de surpresa.

"Está melhor…?", Perguntou Aomine em voz baixa, voltando a encará-lo intensamente.

"S-sim…", murmurou Kise envergonhado, corando consideravelmente.

Ficaram a olhar um para o outro durante um bocado, criando uma tensão quase palpável naquela sala, antes de em simultâneo se abraçarem com força um ao outro.

"Aomine-chi, desculpa ter dito aquilo…", soluçou Kise no ombro de Aomine, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço num abraço apertado, tentando parar de tremer.

Aomine apertou-o com força nos braços.

"Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu...", murmurou.

"Não…eu não devia ter dito aquilo…não é o que eu sinto, eu sei que tu me amas…só que irritei-me com o teu desinteresse…e disse coisas que não devia…", disse Kise em voz trémula, tentando desculpar-se da asneira que tinha dito

"Tsk…", fez Aomine, sorrindo levemente, sentindo um alívio enorme ao perceber que não era aquilo que ele sentia.

Afastaram-se levemente um do outro. Kise deixou as mãos no pescoço de Aomine, mas este continuava a abraçá-lo pela cintura, mantendo-o perto de si.

"Desculpa…não te queria magoar…", murmurou Kise novamente, fazendo um beicinho triste e fungando levemente.

Aomine sorriu ao ver aquele ar adorável, levando as mãos ao rosto dele para lhe enxugar as lágrimas, antes de voltar a abraçá-lo.

"Tudo bem...não é como se eu não quisesse estudar, só que ter-te tão perto de mim e ter de prestar atenção a livros e coisas chatas como os estudos, é praticamente impossível...", explicou Aomine, com um sorriso de canto.

Kise sentiu o coração bater com força e o seu beicinho piorou, ou melhorou, dependendo da perspectiva.

Podia ter sido num momento de raiva, mas Aomine não merecia que ele lhe tivesse dito aquilo. Fora injusto e egoísta da sua parte, mas agora que estava tudo esclarecido, ele sabia que Aomine não ficaria chateado. Mas sabia que ele iria querer ser recompensado, e Kise ia recompensá-lo com todo o gosto.

"Eu acho que isso significa que me queres saltar à cueca, mas mesmo assim é fofo…", disse Kise, sorrindo levemente.

"És perspicaz, gosto disso em ti", brincou Aomine, com o mesmo sorriso de canto.

"Seu pervertido…", murmurou Kise, tentando fazer um ar chateado mas sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso.

"Eu sei que tu gostas. Cala-te e beija-me", ordenou Aomine, olhando-o com um sorriso provocante nos lábios.

Kise sorriu de orelha a orelha, antes de aceder àquela ordem tão agradável e beijá-lo nos lábios apaixonadamente.

Claro que os estudos ficaram completamente esquecidos, e aparentemente, os beijos de Aomine tinham poderes curativos, pois o dedo de Kise não voltou a doer mais.

* * *

Fim

* * *

Nota final: Muito sinceramente, não era para ter sido tão emotivo, mas acontece que me deixei levar pela discussão e digamos que saiu tudo naturalmente u.u

Ps: Ninguém quer saber se é pouco aconselhável lamber as feridas, o Aomine-chi é uma pantera, por isso ele pode ewe

* * *

Espero que quem leu tenha gostado. Se não gostou, critique com educação, o bom-senso agradece.

_Até à próxima._


End file.
